Members of stigmatized groups are exposed to social stressors related to prejudice that may increase their risk for mental health problems. They confront these stressors by engaging in a multitude of coping responses that can protect them from the adverse effects of stress. Minority identities based on social and psychosocial characteristics are important in defining one's self. Stressors in these areas may therefore affect mental health of diverse minority populations. Identities may be related to mental health both on their own -- e.g., negative self-identity may induce mental health problems --- and through interaction with social stressors --- e.g., stress related to a prominent identity may have more adverse effects than stress related to peripheral identities. It aims to describe social stressors that affect minority populations, explore the coping and social support resources used to confront these social stressors, and assess the impact of minority identity characteristics on the association of stress and mental health problems. The project has both theoretical and practical significance: Theoretically, it promises to enhance our understanding of stress research by considering the role of identity therein, and to enhance social psychological research on stigma, by building on formulations of stress and coping. Practically, it can direct us toward areas that could be targeted for public health and clinical interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable]